The Rarest Flower
by Vycksta
Summary: Just one event is all it takes for Michelle to be tested physically and emotionally... how deep is the bond of love that ties her with her ecstatic yet sneaky Sneasel girlfriend, Stella?


**Title**: The Rarest Flower  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Nynaeveshipping (( Michelle x Sneasel ))  
**Rating**: PG-13... there's implied stuff, nothing too major.

**Authors Notes**: In spite of my current pessimistic mood, I can still get my joys in writing... especially concerning my OTP.

There was one point in the fic that I was going to end it, but I thought to Hell with it and got over-elaborate as I was determined to capture a lot of different emotions with this, something I believe I have done. I personally find this one-shot very descriptive and even though it may be slightly predictable, to be blunt I love it to bits. I hope you do too.

Here to flame? Do yourself a favour and fuck off. I adore human x Pokemon ships and I completely adore this pairing for reasons that you'll find on A Perfect Fall. Can't take it that people are different then take that rod out of your arse and accept that society is the worst sheep you can follow.

Non-flamers, enjoy.

---

"According to a select few biologists, a new and extremely rare flower has been discovered a mere one mile north-east of Lavaridge Town. Nameless for now, this flower has five crimson petals, each surface covered with what appears to be a very fine magenta glitter. With a glorious scent of vanilla and honey it is also widely reported that more and more people are joining a desperate search to try and discover more of these flowers to prove their love for their partners. To quote a young resident of Lavaridge Town itself, it is because "this flowers rarity and preciousness is just like the passion we share for our loved ones... ""

Michelle stopped reading at that point, closing the newspaper and folding it in half. She rubbed her eyes gently as an attempt to defeat her feelings of tiredness then glanced over at Stella, her Sneasel lover of six weeks. Stella soon realised that she was being watched and stopped sharpening her claws. The sprightly Pokemon then leapt graciously from the ground onto Michelle's head and started to play with her electric purple hair.

"So what do you reckon about those people from Lavaridge?" Michelle asked after a few quietly content minutes. Stella waited until she finished putting a plait in Michelle's hair before bounding back onto the ground. Gesturing for the young woman to lower her head to Stella's level, the Sharp Claw placed a kiss on Michelle's lips, which Michelle responded to happily. The embrace lasted for a few minutes before Michelle had to pull away. Her tiredness had caught up with her again.

"I knew you'd agree with me, darling."

With Stella nodding upon her comment, Michelle then stroked the Sneasel's head tenderly. Lifting herself to her feet, Michelle took a slow walk to her hammock and collapsed into it, making sure her Shelgon partner wasn't hit in the process. Snuggling down into the hammock, Michelle gleefully uttered goodnight to Stella before closing her eyes. What Michelle didn't know was that Stella had ignored the goodnight call as she was deep within her thoughts...

The next morning approached with a furious sunrise that turned the sky a bright fuchsia pink. Michelle slowly blinked her eyes open and cautiously removed herself from the hammock. She stretched her arms and then noticed her Shelgon looking around a small clutch of rocks frantically. Michelle picked up her shades from below the hammock, placed them across her head and went over to Shelgon.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

However Michelle's comment was ignored as Shelgon rushed by his trainer to continue what looked like an uneventful search. Michelle appeared completely bemused at the antics but soon developed a slight anger at her Pokemon partner's crazed actions.

"SHELGON! What the HELL are you doing? This better not be one of those stupid games that you used to play..."

Noticing the change of his trainer's tone of voice, Shelgon sighed and ambled over to Michelle. Picking up a nearby stick, Shelgon placed one end of it on the dusty ground and proceeded to draw. Said drawing started with a body, followed by a pair of legs, a pair of arms and then a head. Michelle watched Shelgon's drawing with great content and then emitted a sharp gasp when the drawing developed noticeable features. Three tails shaped like thin leaves, an elongated ear, jewels on the forehead and chest. There was no doubt about it...

"That's Stella! But why are you..."

The young woman didn't finish her sentence. As soon as her name was mentioned, Shelgon used the stick to draw a large cross through the picture of Stella. Shelgon blinked up at Michelle, who gasped louder than before. She knew exactly what her faithful Pokemon friend was trying to say and bringing herself to speak those words made her choke.

"Stella's... disappeared? NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME. STELLA!"

The search for Stella began almost immediately. With the supremely loyal Shelgon branching off in the opposite direction the panicking Michelle thundered off towards the north. Her pace became more and more like lightning as thoughts so pessimistic started playing havoc with her mind. Michelle didn't truly want to think the worst of this yet... she knew her girlfriend would be at the pair's favourite location. The Sneasel just had to be where Michelle and Stella shared their first kiss... they went to that clearing many times more to share even more kisses and things of a more graphic nature since that eventful day.

"Dammit Stella, you just have to be there... you have to..."

However for all Michelle's belief, Stella was nowhere to be seen around the entire clearing. The shades must have been used a good five times, but all were proven to be unsuccessful. In a combination of despair and exhaustion, Michelle collapsed onto the ground, her left leg gaining a few grazes in the process. Yet she wouldn't be beaten yet... Michelle was never that type, even as a young child.

"I don't know where you have gone my love... and I don't know what game is being played..." Michelle spoke to herself after a short space of time. "But i'm not giving up. I'll find you because I love you."

Thirteen hours after those words were spoken and Michelle trudged back to the area where her hammock was located, her face displaying defeat and her eyes showing sorrow. She refused to let the tears flow as she stood dumbfounded and confused. A few minutes later saw Michelle still standing in the same spot, however light footsteps were heard as Shelgon returned from his part of the search. The Endurance Pokemon gave a sad shake of the head to show that he too failed to locate Stella, which was all that was needed for Michelle's legs to give way. Colliding with the ground with an alarming thud, Michelle's shades flew off in a random direction and her thoughts now started to fear the worst... what if Stella had been taken? Michelle shuddered. That was clearly the last thing she wanted.

With Shelgon in some sort of daydream and the sky slowly changing colour from a pure sky blue to a menacing midnight black, Michelle rummaged in her shorts pocket for her Pokenav. She hardly used it... Ash made promises he couldn't keep and everyone from her past disapproved highly of her relationship with a Pokemon... but Michelle was desperate. She pressed a few buttons on her Pokenav and placed it to her ear. After a few rings a confident voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Officer Jenny of Mauville City reporting!"

"Oh, hello there. I would like to report a missing... er, well, it's my girlfriend Stella. She vanished early this morning and I haven't seen her since and i'm FRANTIC!" Michelle knew what was going to be said next and braced herself for it.

"Okay! Can I obtain a description of your girlfriend?"

Michelle sighed lightly... she knew it had to be asked and she knew that whatever would be said from her would raise a few eyebrows. Romance between a human and a Pokemon was frowned upon a lot; it's why both she and Stella lived their lives in the open. Taking a short breath, Michelle answered Officer Jenny's question, hoping that the detail she used would make the enquiry be taken somewhat seriously.

"Stella... she stands at two feet and eleven inches tall and is of average weight for someone that height. She has two yellow jewels, one each on her forehead and chest and she also has four light pink feather like pieces on her body. One is on her left ear and the other three..."

"Wait. Are you trying to say that your girlfriend is a... Sneasel? A Pokemon?"

"Yes. Stella is a Sneasel and is also my girlfriend. Why are you asking? Do you reckon that it's inhumane?" Silence lingered at the opposite end of the conversation, but Michelle knew that Officer Jenny was still there. Nothing was said from the Policewoman however it was clear to the purple haired woman what was being thought...

"Do you think that I am joking, Jennifer? Do you think that I am wasting your time? Or are you laughing in your head because you think that i'm a sick freak of nature, taking up a romantic relationship with a Pokemon? Well luvvie, deal with it. It was Stella who made the first move, it was I who said "I love you" first... and do you really think that I would spend thirteen exhausting hours of my day trying to locate her if I didn't care? We love each other so much... and YOU are really the sick freak of nature for following society like a fucking sheep!"

A click was heard straight away after that speech of Michelle's as Officer Jenny placed her phone on the receiver... clearly thinking that Michelle had been inhaling a bit too much cloudy air. Controlled by a trio of emotions showing anger, fear and sorrow, Michelle glared at her Pokenav, which was still in her violently shaking left hand. At that point the trio of emotions decided to make their presences known, one at a time. Anger came first as Michelle launched the Pokenav as far away as possible with a furious force, letting out an equally vicious bloodcurdling scream that snapped Shelgon out of his blissful daydream and made him race behind the nearest rock in complete terror. Fear was next to appear as Michelle finished screaming, causing her to fall backwards with the realisation that she may never see that spaztastic yet cunning Sneasel again. Those unusually coloured eyes, the way she smiled at getting a hug, how she sighed when she three tails were played with, how she squealed with ecstasy when receiving some special treatment lower down... everything that made Michelle fall in love with Stella may never be shared again. This caused sorrow to finally consume Michelle, tears flowing down her colour drained face upon the thought that Stella may never be around anymore.

After what seemed to be an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes, Michelle suddenly stopped crying as she felt a poking sensation on the shoulder. She blinked her dampened eyes open to combat the tears and turned to see Stella looking right back into her shimmering black pupils. Michelle sat upright so quickly it caused Stella to take a step back to keep her from going off balance.

"Stella! Where the dammed HELL have you been? I've been so worried, I thought you were kidnapped! I thought that I would never see you again..." Michelle threw her hands up in the air and then thumped them with considerable force against the ground. "Girl, why are you such an emotion stirrer sometimes? Why do you have to be so reckless?"

All Stella did however was smile, using her left paw to preen her ears. Her right paw throughout the whole time since her comeback was kept purposely shut, something that Michelle noticed during the somewhat awkward silence that she was getting for the answers to her questions. The emotionally drained woman gave a slight nod to the clamp of a paw and Stella's smile became more erratic as that was the cue she had been waiting for. Launching herself onto Michelle's crossed legs Stella held out that gripped right paw and opened it with some sort of sudden grace. Michelle was immediately met with a fantastic combination of crimson and magenta and with fragrances of vanilla and honey so elegant it was as if the two were intertwining in some sort of ballroom dance.

"That's... the flower... the flower from... Lavaridge..." Michelle found herself struggling to speak. "You... found it. You found it!" What were tears of sorrow six hundred seconds ago were now tears of complete happiness as Michelle took the flower from Stella's slightly frozen paw and stroked the petals with individual care. With her permission Stella took the flower from Michelle and placed it in her hair, their gaze meeting each others eyes for a few seconds and after wiping away another joyful tear from the woman, Stella invited herself to place her lips on Michelle's. The self-invitation was accepted and Michelle opened her mouth in response to let Stella use her tongue to play.

Meanwhile, Shelgon peeked his weary head around from his hiding place, sighing with a slight content at Michelle and Stella's frantic, exciting embrace. He turned around but before he could walk the newspaper from yesterday took to the air from a sudden breeze and whacked him clear in the face. A shake of the head and another sigh later and Shelgon looked down at the paper, taking note of the first words that appeared to him and nodding in agreement.

"This flowers rarity and preciousness is just like the passion we share for our loved ones..."


End file.
